


Big Jedi Mullet

by whohatessand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin and Padmé Just Friends, Anal Sex, Author is Obsessed with Obi-Wan’s Mullet, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Boys In Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whohatessand/pseuds/whohatessand
Summary: In the middle of The Clone Wars, Obi-Wan decides he wants to grow his hair back out much to Anakin’s unfortunate luck. How will Anakin ever stay focused again with those luscious locks?aka. Author is thirsty for Attack of the Clone’s Obi-Wan, but who isn’t?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 208





	Big Jedi Mullet

It was over a month ago when Obi-Wan had teased about growing his hair back out. It was a passing comment, mid-battle, and Anakin hadn’t thought much of it. So what if his former master wanted to change up his hair? It hadn’t  _ really  _ meant anything. 

That was until now of course. 

Anakin stood in the middle of the Council Room watching as Obi-Wan sat, leg crossed over the other with the Coruscant sunset shining brightly through his longer auburn locks. Beautiful iridescent mixes of orange and yellow brought out the red in his hair like Anakin had never noticed before. The young Jedi Knight could practically feel his mouth drying up. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, the reality of war constantly separating the two. However, Anakin certainly hadn’t expected to come back to  _ this _ ! He really hadn’t been kidding about his hair, had he? 

“-ywalker?” Mace Windu’s booming voice snapped Anakin out of his trance. “Are you even listening?” He asked, and Obi-Wan glanced towards him, concern flashing through his eyes. 

“Yes,” Anakin answers quickly, trying not to appear as flustered as he felt. “I am master, sorry.” 

“Good. Then you should be caught up on the mission. You and Master Kenobi will ship out tomorrow. With the combined force of the 212th and 501st, we should have no issues.” 

The mission?  _ Oh kriff. _

The Council meeting is adjourned. Everyone begins to file out, and Anakin eagerly hurries after Obi-Wan. 

“Anakin! It’s good to see you again. I suspect you’ll be needing a mission briefing?” Obi-Wan’s smile was so contagious, Anakin had almost completely forgotten about the mission in the first place. He’s not surprised his master had noticed how distracted he’d been in the Council room.  _ Apparently _ Anakin was easy to read _ ,  _ according to Obi-Wan at least. 

“Yes please.” Anakin responds, embarrassment hiding behind a display of false confidence. “It’s good to see you too, master.”

“Ahsoka is doing well?” Obi-Wan inquired about his padawan, causing Anakin’s heart to skip a beat. It was always a long barrage of questions when they had been separated for quite some time.  _ How’s Ahsoka? How’s Rex? Have you been sleeping enough?  _ Questions that made Anakin feel as if Obi-Wan genuinely wanted to be involved in his life. 

“She is.” Anakin smiles proudly.

“That’s good to hear,” Obi-Wan nods. “I’m glad all my teachings could be used for something.” The older man teases only to be met with a scoff from his former padawan. 

They finally made it to the elevator, headed down to the bottom floor. If the colorful sunset shining through the Council Room hadn’t been bad before, well, it was certainly bad now. Anakin swears Obi-Wan is glowing. How is it possible for a human to look this good? Obi-Wan’s hair looks  _ so _ soft, and they’re so close in proximity. All it would take is reaching his flesh hand forward, his fingers could gently brush through that gorgeous head of auburn hai-

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan looks at him, eyebrow cocked curiously, wondering why in the world his padawan was reaching for his hair? “What are you doing?” 

_ Sith hells. _ Did Anakin have any control of himself? He hadn’t realized his hand actually started to move. What was he supposed to say now? 

_ Oh sorry master, I was reaching for your hair because it looks so soft, and you look so kriffing handsome.  _

He needed a lie immediately. 

“Y-You had a bug… in your hair.” Anakin cringes from his own words. A bug? He lifts his hand carefully, pretending to pick some imaginary bug out of Obi-Wan’s shining luscious hair. “Got it! You’re welcome master.” 

“Thank you?” Obi-Wan still seems quite confused, nervously running his hands through his own hair as if checking for bugs. “I have to run to the temple archives before tomorrow’s mission, but I’ll see you later tonight?” 

“Of course master,” Anakin confirms. 

Soon they reach the bottom floor, Obi-Wan splitting off to the archives and Anakin to their shared temple quarters. He really needed to get himself under control, or he would  _ never _ be able to look at Obi-Wan again. 

__

Obi-Wan sat on his data-pad that night, rereading all of the necessary information he had gotten from the Jedi archives. Anything that may be of use to him about this foreign planet they would be visiting tomorrow. Anakin on the other hand, was pacing around like an anxious loth cat, looking for anything to possibly distract his mind away from the gorgeous hunk of man sitting upon the couch. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan finally looks up from his data-pad, the pacing driving him insane. “You’ve been acting strange today. First in the Council room, then on the elevator, and now you’re pacing. Is everything alright?” 

“Everything’s fine.” Anakin snaps. The pacing stops, but the younger man still has yet to look in his master’s direction. He can feel the blush creeping over his cheeks, heat spreading all down his larger frame. 

“I can feel how tense you are.” Obi-Wan clearly doesn’t believe him. “Is it me?” 

Anakin softens his posture ever so slightly, “What do you mean?” 

“Have I done something to upset you?” The Jedi Master actually places down his data-pad, deciding it was time to pay more attention to his very distressed padawan. Obi-Wan never quite understood where these outbursts of emotion came from, but with Anakin it seemed like every day was something new. So much passion resided inside him. Learning how his padawan thought, how he felt, had been crucial to maintaining their relationship during the war. 

“No, of course not. I’m fine. Can we just drop it?” Following Anakin’s snippy words, Obi-Wan glances down towards the floor, the action filling Anakin’s heart with guilt. He could handle harsh words regarding his bad attitude, but  _ this _ ? Disappointed Obi-Wan was  _ far _ worse. “Obi-Wan,  _ please, _ it’s not your fault.” 

“But it is me?” The older man asks to confirm his suspicions.

“I- no.” Anakin shakes his head, “I mean yes, but it’s not your fault.” He’s rambling, barely spitting out his sentences coherently. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned. “Why won’t you just tell me what’s bothering you? We need to be focused tomorrow, and I can’t afford for you to be distracted on the battlefield.” The moment Obi-Wan began to lose his patience was clear, which unfortunately for Anakin, only made him more aroused. “Now please stop behaving like a youngling, and communicate with me.” 

Anakin couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t handle another lecture, not without wanting to shove his cock down Obi-Wan’s throat. The young man quietly growns to himself, dick twitching in interest over his own filthy thoughts. 

“You’re bothering me! You and your  _ stupid _ hair, Obi-Wan!” 

The auburn man looks at him, blue-grey eyes widened in shock? Confusion? Probably both. “What are you going on about? My... hair?” What could his hair possibly have to do with Anakin’s behavior? 

“Yes, your  _ stupid _ gorgeous hair, and the way you sit in that  _ stupid _ council chair with your legs crossed!” Obi-Wan fights the urge to correct Anakin on his over usage of the word stupid, instead he lets him continue. “You’ve been driving me crazy all day. I feel like I’m going to explode.” It if wasn’t for the losing fitting Jedi robes, he’s sure Obi-Wan would have already seen how ridiculously hard he was. 

Obi-Wan’s expression is blank.

There’s a long pause between them. Long enough for Anakin to rather crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment. 

“I don't understand.” It’s Obi-Wan who finally breaks the sharp silence. “I thought you were interested in the Senator?” 

“Padmé? She’s just a friend.” Why would Obi-Wan be asking about Padmé? Unless?  _ No _ it could be, could it? “Wait, are you… interested in me?” 

“Anakin… Dear one,” The shorter man gazes at him longingly, regret casting from his expression. “We can’t do this.” Obi-Wan’s words denied him, but the affection pouring through their shared bond spoke of something else. 

“Why not?” Anakin moves closer. 

_ Why not? _

Because Anakin was once his padawan. 

Because they were already attached at the hip. 

Because it was a violation of the Jedi Code, and Obi-Wan was a member of the Council. 

Because Obi-Wan  _ loved _ him so much, he feared losing him to this war. 

There were so many reasons why not. However, none of those mattered one bit when Anakin’s lips graced his, and Obi-Wan is reminded of the  _ one _ reason why they should. Because it’s  _ Anakin _ . 

“Oh dearest,” Obi-Wan groans in need of contact, pushing him against the wall. Anakin whimpers against the older man’s lips. They moved together so naturally, just as they did on the battlefield. The force practically sang it’s approval as Obi-Wan explored his mouth eagerly. How could something that feels so right possibly be wrong?

Anakin’s cock was already throbbing erratically when the shorter man soon pressed his knee in between Anakin’s legs, rewarding him with much needed friction. Obi-Wan devoured him, his lips trailing down that perfect porcelain jaw to his soft neck. Markings would show up so beautifully on Anakin, and Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to leave them.

“Yes master,” Anakin moans, uncaring of who hears them. “More please, Obi-Wan please.” 

“Of course dear one. Of course I’ll give you more.” Obi-Wan smirks before dropping to his knees. “You may touch my hair if you’d like.” 

That was all the permission Anakin needed before his bare fingers raked their way through that oh so soft, long auburn hair. It was better than Anakin had ever imagined it to feel. He had been so consumed in caressing Obi-Wan’s hair, he hardly noticed when his cock had been freed from his restrictive leggings. Obi-Wan held him carefully, stroking softly, teasing. However, the entire galaxy froze when Obi-Wan took him into his warm mouth. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin gasped. The sight of Obi-Wan on his knees, mouth full of cock, Anakin’s hand running through his hair… it was almost too much to handle.  _ Almost _ .

Obi-Wan adored the taste of Anakin. The weight of him upon his tongue was exquisite as he continued to swallow the entirety of Anakin’s length, the tip of his cock brushing the back of Obi-Wan’s throat. Anakin couldn’t stop the sinful noises escaping from his parted lips followed by a hum of approval around his dick. 

Anakin whines when Obi-Wan pulls away, licking the pre come oozing from his tip. “Where are you-“

“Anakin, darling, may I fuck you? If it’s something you want?” Obi-Wan asks softly, his pupils blown wide. 

“Of course,” Anakin mumbles. “Please,  _ yes _ . I would love that.” Was he dreaming? He  _ had _ to be dreaming. Obi-Wan begging to fuck him? As if it hadn’t been the focus of all his recent fantasies. 

Obi-Wan leads him to his bed as Anakin’s room was cluttered with various droid parts. He gently removed Anakin’s boots, shedding his tunic layer by layer. Before grabbing the lubricant in his drawer, Obi-Wan stops to examine the naked wanting body sprawled out on his bed. 

“You’re so beautiful, Anakin. I can’t wait to explore every inch of your body,” but for now, Obi-Wan wanted him and he wanted him now. Exploring would have to wait for another day. “Have you ever done this before?” He asks while reaching for his lubricant, beginning to coat his fingers in the slick substance.

“N-No,” Anakin answers nervously. “I’ve only fingered myself.” Obi-Wan smiles at this, pleased that he will be the first person to ever take Anakin. He climbs atop the taller man, teasing his slicked finger around Anakin’s tight pink entrance. “Master  _ please _ .” 

Obi-Wan obliges, sinking a finger deep into Anakin. The younger man is squirming now, constantly begging for more as Obi-Wan begins to fuck him with a finger. “You’re doing so well,” But it isn't enough for Anakin, and Obi-Wan eventually deems him worthy of a second finger. 

The second finger only seems to make Anakin squirm even more with anticipation. “Anakin, do try to stay still.” Obi-Wan suggests firmly, spreading his fingers to open up his lover even further. Anakin’s eyes widen with delight when Obi-Wan adds a third finger into that wet wanting heat. His former padawan was so incredibly tight, and he was taking his fingers so well. 

“Obi-Wan, I want you so badly. I’m ready, please,” Anakin begs obnoxiously. 

Obi-Wan nods, removing his fingers. He takes a step off the bed watching Anakin pout over the distance. The Jedi Master removes his boots followed by each article of tan clothing. When Obi-Wan’s hard cock springs out, Anakin feels like he’s practically drooling from the sight.

Had his master  _ always _ had such an incredible dick? 

Anakin watches intensely as Obi-Wan spreads lube over his neglected cock, lips parted slightly, looking straight up to the ceiling in pleasure. The Jedi Knight could probably get off just from the sight of Obi-Wan stroking himself.  _ Kriff _ was it hot. 

Obi-Wan crawls back atop Anakin, lining up the top of his cock with his lover’s swollen hole. “Are you sure you want this dear one? We can stop if you’re not comfortable.” 

“Force,” Anakin exhales frustrated. “Yes I want this so badly, Obi-Wan, you have no idea. If you don’t fuck me right no-“ 

His incessant complaining is cut short when Obi-Wan sinks himself into Anakin’s heat. It was uncomfortable at first, the foreign object entering him in a way his body was not used to, but it soon transitioned into pleasure. Anakin’s blue eyes blissfully fluttered shut, the full feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

“You’re so tight, Anakin.” Obi-Wan had never needed  _ patience _ like this before, nothing could have prepared him for how good his former padawan would feel wrapped around his cock. He wanted so terribly to immediately fuck Anakin senselessly, the warmth was too delicious. However, Anakin needed time to adjust, and Obi-Wan,  _ patient as ever _ , would wait for him. “Tell me when you’re ready. You’re taking my cock so well.” He praised.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Anakin exhales. 

That was all Obi-Wan needed before beginning to rock his hips in and out slowly, deeply. The room filled with erotic sounds of their shared moans, and the clap of Obi-Wan’s hips slapping against Anakin’s bare skin as he fucked him. 

“Harder master?” Anakin begs. 

Obi-Wan whimpers in response, speeding his pace until he reaches a steady rhythm, fucking Anakin as roughly as he had begged for. Anakin pulls him closer, wrapping his legs eagerly around Obi-Wan’s waist. 

The change in position has Obi-Wan’s cock pressing against Anakin just right with every new thrust. “Yes! Right there,” he exclaims. Obi-Wan continues and Anakin can feel the heat building in his core. “Obi-Wan, I think I’m going to come.” 

“Yes, come on my cock, dear one.” Obi-Wan moans. 

Anakin grunts loudly, spraying streaks of white all over his toned torso. Between the way Anakin’s walls fluttered around him, and the beautiful arousing face he made while coming, Obi-Wan couldn’t hold it in. “Anakin!” With one last thrust, the older man was coming hard inside Anakin. 

They both laid back panting, overwhelmed from the pleasure of their shared orgasm. The force around them felt peaceful, and for once the  _ love _ and affection they felt for one another spoke freely. “I’ve always wondered what our bond would feel like if we ever had sex,” Anakin breathes. 

“How is it?” Obi-Wan chuckles curiously, he rather enjoyed it. 

“Perfect,” Anakin smiles at him brightly and Obi-Wan smiles back. He presses the smallest kiss to Obi-Wan temple, holding him tightly with his nose pressed against that familiar auburn hair. “Just one question, can we ever braid each other’s hair?”

“Go to sleep, Anakin.” Obi-Wan scolds with a grin. Maybe one day Anakin would convince him. 

That night both men slept soundly for the first time since they had been separated, and Anakin had never been so happy that Obi-Wan had decided to regrow the mullet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit [me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whohatessand) on tumblr.
> 
> This is my first time writing fic solo (I’m super nervous) so please let me know if you like it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
